The present invention is directed to a device and a method for wrong-way driver detection. The present invention also relates to a computer program.
Wrong-way drivers (“ghost drivers”) cause at least considerable property damage in the event of an accident. The detection based only on the navigation device (road class and direction) is too late in most instances, i.e., the wrong-way driver is already traveling (at a high driving speed and with a high probability of a collision) on the wrong lane.